The spine is constituted by superposed vertebrae that are normally in alignment along a vertical axis, going from the lumbar vertebrae to the cervical vertebrae, each vertebra presenting a posterior wall from which there projects a spinous process and two sides having walls from which there project the ribs and/or transverse processes. When the spine of an individual presents abnormal curvature, the vertebrae are inclined relative to one another and relative to said vertebral axis. The sides of the vertebrae situated on one side are thus moved closer together forming a concave side, whereas the sides of the vertebrae on the other side are spaced apart from one another and form a convex side.
In order to straighten the spinal column, the sides of the vertebrae on the concave side are spaced apart from one another and moved relative to one another to distances that are substantially equivalent to those between the sides of the vertebrae on the other side. In order to keep the vertebrae in that relative positioning, known devices have screws that are inserted in the vertebrae or hooks that are inserted along the inside wall of the vertebral canal, and rods that are for interconnecting the screws or the hooks.
The hooks are generally inserted in pairs into each vertebra and on either side close to the pedicles, with their heads projecting from the posterior wall of the vertebra, one on either side of the spinous process. By way of example, the heads form a socket suitable for receiving a rod that is held in place by means of a nut screwed onto the head so as to press against the rod. The rows constituted by the heads of the hooks situated on either side of the spinous processes are interconnected and held in a fixed position by two rods that are parallel to each other and to the axis of the spine.
Nevertheless, it is difficult to use such hooks since the operator must under no circumstances interfere with the spinal cord that extends along the center of the vertebral canal, since otherwise there is a danger of paralyzing the patient.
The use of screws makes it possible to diminish the risks of the operation. The screws likewise have socket-forming heads and they are inserted in pairs into the posterior walls of the vertebrae in the pedicles on either side of the spinous process. Thus, the screws constitute points for fixing the vertebrae so as to hold them relative to one another. Nevertheless, they are necessarily introduced into the pedicles of the vertebrae, and under certain circumstances such pedicles can be small in size or damaged.
The problem that arises and that the present invention seeks to solve is how to establish fixing points when it is not possible to introduce screws into the vertebrae in the curved portion of the spine and when the use of hooks is too dangerous. PCT patent application WO 2004/010881 in the name of the Applicant describes a vertebral fixing system that enables the problem to be solved.
That vertebral fixing system adapted to be mounted on a vertebra of the spine to connect it to a rod comprises:
a connecting part placed facing said rib and/or said transverse process and suitable for being connected to said rod;
an elongate flexible ligature suitable for connecting together said connecting part and at least one rib and/or one transverse process; and
adjustable locking means fastened to said connecting part, said ligature having a first end secured to said connecting part and a free second end suitable for sliding in said connecting part to form a loop, said locking means being suitable for holding in a fixed position both said connecting part relative to said rod, and a length of said ligature between said ends that is suitable for being prevented from moving in translation relative to said connecting part by said adjustable locking means, whereby the loop presents a length that is determined so as to prevent relative displacement of said rod and said vertebra in opposite directions.
That system is satisfactory, but under certain circumstances it can present the following drawback. When the surgeon exerts traction on the free end of the flexible ligature, the ligature can be jammed by friction against the bottom face of the process. Under such circumstances, it will be understood that although the length of the ligature between the bottom face of the process and the zone where traction is applied to the ligature is indeed under tension, the length that extends between the end of the ligature that is secured to the elongate passageway and the bottom face of the process is not under tension. Thus, overall, the ligature does not perform its function of fastening to the vertebra in appropriate manner.